Hecho al Azar
by Sango Hale
Summary: Un breve encuentro entre nuestra chalada de Ravenclaw favorita y Theodore Nott. ¿De qué hablarán? ¿Y por qué él la tolera? Traducción.


**N/Sango: Otra traducción y otro Theodore/Luna. Este fic es de una chica muy simpática cuyo nick es **The Fishie.** Si quieres echar un vistazo a sus historias, lo de siempre, en favoritos lo tengo.**

**Pasemos al fic y, si dejáis comentario, ¡mejor que mejor! Gracias.**

_Hey, mi primer fic aquí… Quizá es porque estoy algo aburrida, no lo sé en realidad… Pero eh, dime lo que piensas, ¿vale? En otras palabras, reviews, así puedo saber qué tener en cuenta en un futuro._

**Hecho al Azar**

La biblioteca de Hogwarts. El único lugar tranquilo en todo el maldito castillo. Un sitio de paz y tranquilidad… y el refugio de Theodore Nott de la estupidez de sus compañeros de curso.

Por si no te habías dado cuenta todavía, Theodore Nott, el pálido Slytherin de ojos y pelo oscuro, tenía diversos sentimientos de disgusto con respecto a los estudiantes que compartían clases con él. Y la biblioteca era el único lugar donde sabía que no sería molestado por sus imbéciles charlas… Bueno, hasta hoy.

Se había sentado en una mesa y leía un libro que adoraba llamado "La Divina Comedia", y lo más importante, mantenía su mente en asuntos propios. Así que sí, todo era sencillamente excelente.

Pero entonces, para su desagrado, una figura difusa que parecía rubia y de Ravenclaw asaltó la biblioteca. Se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Madam Pince, por cierto, y la verdad es que parecía como si la persiguieran, a falta de una explicación mejor.

Sus ojos azules como platillos escanearon la habitación, que estaba vacía aparte de Theodore y de Madam Pince. Normalmente también podías encontrar a esa sangre sucia de Granger, pero últimamente estaba preocupada en otras cosas que, suponía, concernían a cierto chiquillo pelirrojo y al chico maravilla con gafas. A veces se preguntaba si tenían trajes de elastano y consignas.  
Daba igual, porque la chica parecía haberle visto y ahora se acercaba hacia su mesa.

Oh, Merlín, ¿qué quería?

"Tú no me has visto." Afirmó antes de bajar de golpe y colocarse detrás de la estantería que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Qué chica tan rara.

Sin embargo, había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para fijarse en esos horribles y absurdos llamativos pendientes y su desaliñado collar antes de que se escondiera. Lo encontró absurdo.

Quiso saber cuál era su problema.

La verdad era que ella le parecía familiar, demasiado. Tenía la sensación que incluso sabía su nombre.

¿No era amiga del maravilloso trío de oro y de la hermana del pelirrojo?

¿Y no era ella objeto frecuente de burlas? ¿Esas bromas tan divertidas que únicamente gente con el coeficiente intelectual de un pez globo encontraba graciosas?

El hilo de los pensamientos de Theodore se vio interrumpido cuando otro chico rubio apareció de la nada. Pertenecía a Hufflepuff, pero su apariencia recordaba a un hombre lobo enfurecido.

Si la mente de Theodore funcionaba correctamente, este era Zacharias Smith. El cazador del equipo de los tejones.

"Nott," dijo secamente. "¿Has visto a Lovegood? Ya sabes, esa tía lunática y rubia con los ojos de insecto."

Mira, su nombre era Lovegood… Luna Lovegood, ¿no? ¿A quién se referían constantemente como Lunática Lovegood? Bueno, ahora ya entendía de dónde habían sacado ese sobrenombre porque su atuendo era bastante chillón, pero lo de los ojos de insecto no lo comprendía. Pensaba que tenía unos ojos bonitos, grandes y azules. Como los de su madre.

"No, no he visto a nadie." Respondió Theodore y volvió a mirar a su libro despreocupadamente. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo a la chica rara un favor; lo hizo y punto.

Sintió la mirada suspicaz de Smith en él durante unos instantes hasta que el rubio finalmente se marchó murmurando algo sobre altivos Slytherins y bocazas Ravenclaws.

Una vez desapareció por la puerta, Lovegood salió de su escondite y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo antes de hablar.

"Gracias por no decirle que estaba aquí."

Theodore bajó la mirada del libro una vez más y la desvió hacia ella con curiosidad.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué te seguía?"

"Bueno, no estaba demasiado contento cuando le dije que había pillado el Síndrome del Perdedor. Creo que tiene que estar en la fase de negación de la enfermedad." Aseveró como si fuera un hecho verídico.

"¿El Síndrome del Perdedor?" Repitió Theodore desconcertado. Se consideraba un chico educado, pero nunca había oído hablar de algo así. Pero espera, ¿no era Lovegood conocida por ir contando por ahí los cuentos más ridículos?

"Pasa cuando…"

"No importa." La interrumpió sin querer escuchar las ridículas teorías que fuera a exponerle.

"¿No eres Theodore Nott?" Preguntó, sentándose en SU mesa a SU lado. ¡Qué tía!

"Qué observadora." Murmuró. Y empezó a leer otra vez.

"Tú también puedes ver a los Thestrals, ¿verdad? Me lo ha dicho Hagrid."

Genial. Ahora ese gigante estúpido propagaba por ahí los asuntos privados de los estudiantes.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó con un ligero temblor en la mandíbula.

"Yo también puedo."

"¿No es absolutamente perfecto?"

"¿A quién viste morir" Preguntó como si comentaran el tiempo.

"¿Si respondo eso me dejarás en paz?" Preguntó, algo irritado.

"Supongo."

"Mi madre." Dijo Theodore mirándola y pasando ya del libro.

"¿Era guapa?"

"Pensaba que me ibas a dejar solo si respondía a tu pregunta."

"Nunca dije que lo haría, sino que suponía que lo haría." Indicó. "Pero cambié de opinión."

Él suspiró; "¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas ridículas, si bien personales?"

"Yo también vi a mi madre morir." Dijo escrutándole como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto nunca. "Eres la única persona en este colegio que también ha visto morir a su madre, así que tenía curiosidad."

"Oh." Murmuró sintiendo una ligera chispa de empatía, muy a su pesar. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con que mi madre fuera guapa?"

"Porque tú lo eres."

¿Había dicho eso de verdad o era su imaginación la que jugaba con él? En cualquier caso, sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente.

"¿Era guapa?" Inquirió tras un incómodo silencio. O eso era lo que pensó Theodore.

"Supongo."

"¿Cuál era su aspecto?"

"Bueno, eh…" Theodore se rindió. No había forma de que esta chica fuera a dejarle en paz antes de que terminara todas sus preguntas, y no tenía corazón como para intimidarla para que se marchara. "Recuerdo que tenía ojos claros y la piel muy pálida. La asociaba con el invierno, pero era más cálida que eso. Y olía a lluvia."

"Suena genial." Afirmó sonriendo y colocando los codos encima de la mesa, rodeando su cara.

"¿Recuerdas mucho sobre tu madre?"

"Siempre hacía reír a la gente."

"Eso es una cualidad admirable."

"¿Por qué no te ríes?" Preguntó, saliéndose del contexto. Esta chica tenía tendencia a salirse por la tangente, ¿verdad?

"Sí lo hago."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"

"Bueno…"

"Sé sincero."

"Me río siempre." Dijo Theodore a la defensiva.

"No quiero decir DE alguien, sino CON alguien."

Ahí le había pillado.

"Ya no te ríes así, ¿no?" Soltó antes de que Theodore pudiera contestar. Ahora expondría su teoría sobre por qué Theodore no expresaba nunca alegría. "Estás demasiado colérico, ¿a que sí? ¿Amargado?"

"¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?" Dijo Theodore sin intentar ocultar la irritación de su tono de voz.

"Hay dolor en tus ojos."

"¿Qué puñetas haces buscando respuestas en mis ojos, Lovegood?"

"Los tienes bonitos." Expuso como si fuera tan claro como el agua. "No me has llamado Lunática, ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que porque no tengo prejuicios idiotas."

"Debes de haber heredado eso de tu madre."

"¿Y por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque tu padre es uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, lo que significa que quiere matar Muggles y eso quiere decir que tiene prejuicios."

"Tienes razón." Dijo, sorprendido por su inteligente razonamiento.

"¿Por qué no eres cruel conmigo?"

"¿Y por qué tú eres tan directa?" Farfulló sonriendo ligeramente.

"Es que eres irritable y resentido y, aún así, eres más amable y abierto que la mayoría de la gente. Quiero saber por qué." Dijo mirándole por primera vez con una expresión confusa.

"Has pasado por lo mismo que yo, Lovegood." Contestó Theodore en voz baja como si fuera un secreto. "No puedo ser cruel contigo."

"Es lo más amable que me han dicho desde hace mucho." Comentó Luna sonriendo, radiante.

"No hay de qué, supongo."

"Debería ir a buscar a Ginny." Constató Luna a la vez que se ponía de pie.

"Adiós, Lovegood." Dijo Theodore de manera amistosa.

"Puedes llamarme Luna si quieres." Dijo de nuevo con esa soñadora sonrisa. "Adiós, Theodore."

Ni siquiera se preocupó en pedirle permiso para usar su nombre de pila.

Y antes de irse, le besó en la mejilla como si Theodore fuera un amigo de toda la vida, dejándole mudo por completo.

Pero ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado preocupada en la reacción de Ginny cuando le contara que no todos los Slytherin eran pura maldad.

Bien pensado, podría ser un interesante artículo para El Quisquilloso… Ya podía ver los titulares; "Investigación profunda. Reportaje por Luna Lovegood: No todos los Slytherin son Malos, ¡es un engaño!"

_Fin._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no haya sido demasiado aburrido._

_¡Saludos!_

**N/Sango: Oneshot corto para pasar el rato y reírse un poco, que a mí me hacía gracia imaginarme la situación de Luna acribillando a Theodore a preguntas y él queriendo matarla xD Tiene secuela, que pienso traducir si este fic gusta.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
